Resolutions
by dralg
Summary: A Kevin and Laura Story. This picks up where My Christmas Miracle left off. Just my thoughts on how our favorite couple has been spending the last few weeks together. Now a new chapter with both of their points of view.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Well, by my calculations, it is has been about **331 hours** since we saw Kevin and Laura on our GH screens so this is just my imagining of what they have been up to and how they spent the holidays. Laura did not go see Lulu or Anna at the Metro Court in this story. She was busy doing other things. There will be at least one more chapter, more deserving of the M rating! Enjoy and everyone please keep writing. I hope we can inspire even more fanfic authors as we need the escape. Hopefully 2017 brings more KevLaur in multiple formats!

 **Resolutions**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Laura_

It was a surprisingly warm and sunny day for early January so I suggested that my daughter meet me in the park so that we could talk while Rocco and Charlotte played on the playground before heading to Kelly's for hot chocolate. I still couldn't bring myself to think of Charlotte as my granddaughter as the whole situation just seemed too unbelievable and I was certain Lulu was going to be hurt in the fall out. She had called me on New Year's Day, interrupting my perfect stay-in-your-PJ's-and-watch-movies-all-day with Kevin, to tell me that Valentin and Nina were married in an effort to have more leverage for the custody battle ahead. I wasn't sure how someone like Nina would necessarily help Valentin's case but Lulu seemed to believe that she and Dante being married was an advantage that had now been reduced to an even playing field. I was the last person to judge someone who had lost years of her life and had been hospitalized for her mental illness, but I wasn't convinced that the two marriages could be compared.

After witnessing the hurt in my daughter's eyes on Christmas Eve at Wyndemere I knew I needed to take some time out and time away from all things Cassadine. And since talking to Lulu inevitably turned to the discussion of her daughter with a Cassadine, I had called her on Christmas morning and told her that I was taking some time off. She had supported my move into Kevin's place the week before and even accepted that I had wanted to spend my birthday with him instead of going out to dinner with her and Dante. She seemed initially hurt by my request but I assured her that I would still be available for any emergencies. I had told her that Kevin and I just needed some time to adjust to our new living situation and get comfortable with each other's rhythms and routines. He would still be working the week between Christmas and New Year's and I couldn't wait for some time alone that would be just mine. My first Board Meeting was scheduled for the first Friday in the New Year and I wanted to have time to review old meeting minutes and a proposal for new grants that could benefit the hospital. I wanted to be prepared and looked forward to the solitude. Apparently Lulu took my request for a week to unplug literally as she called almost exactly the same time as I had the Sunday before.

I did feel rejuvenated from my time away from her and all the Cassadine drama but was feeling guilty for my desire to hide away and could tell that she needed to talk and be reassured. I had encouraged her not to go directly for full custody but she had ignored my recommendation. Now, I vowed to be there for my daughter and stay as neutral as possible and just let her vent.

Kevin had taught me that…detachment. This last week had been something of a miracle as we had so much time to spend together. From taking turns cooking meals with and for each other to lazy holiday mornings with nowhere to go, I couldn't remember a more relaxing and enjoyable week. I was surprised at how easily I adapted to living with him and I loved his beautiful home. It reminded me of my old home on Mill Road and how I had fought for it so many years ago.

I arrived to the park before my daughter and so decided to keep walking as the crisp, clear air felt refreshing and I knew I would be sitting soon enough. My mind wandered to the events of the last week and I was overwhelmed by my memories and flooded with emotions. Images and sensations flashed in my mind: Kevin just getting out of the shower, the scruff of his new beard tickling the softness on the inside of my thigh, Kevin kissing me—really kissing me—at midnight, watching him paint, hearing the excitement in his voice when talking about a new research project, laughing with Spencer over Skype, talking to both of his adult daughters, Serena and Christina, on the phone and hearing them say they couldn't wait to meet me, waking each other up at 4 a.m. to make love and then falling blissfully back to sleep, feeling him shudder beneath me as he reached his release deep inside me.

I was in love. Completely…totally….absolutely in love. My earlier fears and reservations had subsided. Now I couldn't decide if I was foolish for being so whole heartedly committed and blind to the possibility of eventually being hurt or if it was a matter of age and wisdom that this time could just be what it was—great. The fact that we both have been through so much, and hurt in very similar and different ways, was not lost on either one of us. We had talked about our New Year's resolutions in a silly and flip manner, but I did intend to take knowledge and experience, and on some level professional expertise, from Kevin and apply it to my life. Hence, my experiment in some detachment from my daughter.

"Mom, I hope you haven't been waiting too long?"

Lulu pulled me out of my reverie and I was immediately saddened by how tired she looked. The toll of this current situation was wearing her down and I was afraid she had a long way to go still.

Rocco gave me a big hug but Charlotte still seemed very shy and hesitant around me. She did give me a hug when I asked her but you could tell that she was just being polite. She was a beautiful child and despite my convoluted feelings, Valentin did seem like a caring and loving parent to her.

I was amazed to see how comfortable Rocco and Charlotte seemed together and was glad at least for their closeness. Lulu and I moved to sit on the bench while they went to the swing set.

"I'm glad that Valentin is still giving you some time with your daughter. Do you have her all day?"

"Oh mom," Lulu responded, the tears already starting to fall from her eyes.

"No, Nina is going to meet us at Kelly's to pick her up. I can't get over that woman spending time with my daughter. Charlotte is so different around me and Dante than she is when she is with Nina and Valentin. I know I shouldn't take this personally, but I just want to be with my daughter."

I tried to comfort her and gave her space to vent. She was meeting with her attorney, the one suggested by Scotty, later this afternoon to discuss more strategy. I had planned to visit Alexis to just see if she had any other suggestions but overall felt powerless to really help my daughter. No matter what, this was less than an ideal situation and I was certain it was taking its toll on their marriage too.

"Dad said I should consider taking off with her."

"What did you just say?"

"Believe it or not, dad called me back on Christmas. We didn't get to talk very long but I guess he felt he should at least talk to me a little bit since it was Christmas. He didn't seem surprised to hear that a Cassadine was involved and told me what he remembered Helena saying about Valentin years ago."

"Luke told you to kidnap Charlotte and leave the country? What about Rocco and Dante?"

Lulu wiped her eyes and continued, "I guess he was mostly talking off the top of his head at first but then later realized that it wouldn't be a good idea to live our life on the run forever."

Memories of our own life on the run before Lulu was born crashed down on me and I had to turn away from my daughter so that she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Dad asked to talk to you."

"What?" My mind was still back at the Triple L Diner and Turkey and all the other locations all because of Frank Smith.

"If your father wanted to talk to me he could have called my cell phone. My number has not changed in years and I'm sure he still has it. What did you tell him?"

Lulu continued but I could tell she seemed nervous to share this news with me. "I confronted him on his poorly veiled attempt to get information out of me about your whereabouts. But he seemed genuinely concerned so I had to tell him that you were okay."

"Lulu, what exactly did you tell your father?"

"I told him you moved in with Kevin. I didn't think you were trying to keep it a secret. And besides, do you know how hard it is to talk to him for very long and not be able to mention Kevin's name? He is not just a part of your life, mom, he is a part of all of our lives now. And, I also wanted dad to know that he is good for you and that you are happy."

"What did he say?" I wasn't sure why I was nervous about Luke knowing about my relationship with Kevin. It wasn't as if I owed it to him to tell him about my relationship and our relationship, while amazing in the past, had been over for years.

Lulu started laughing before she continued. "He said, and I quote, 'Doc shrink, who would have guessed that.'"

It felt good to laugh and it felt even better to see Lulu thinking about something else for a few minutes. Rocco and Charlotte were getting cold so it was time to head to Kelly's for our hot chocolate. I could see a cloud of sadness over my daughter's face as she realized Charlotte would be leaving us soon so I turned our conversation to a discussion of Christmas gifts.

Talking about her dolls and make up did help to make Charlotte more animated and talkative. Lulu asked to see the necklace that Kevin gave me for my birthday; a gold locket with panels of pictures of my three children. I had already told her on the phone that my Christmas gift from him was an upcoming trip around the world together to visit Spencer and his two daughters.

"Mom, you told me what Kevin got you but what did you get him?"

Rocco and Charlotte were laughing about whipped cream on Rocco's nose and I noticed for the first time just how similar they both were in their mannerisms and looks. I didn't want to bring up my thinking to Lulu as it would just make her worry even more, but I was beginning to wonder if there wasn't still more that was being kept from her. More Cassadine mind games that would end up hurting all of us in the long run.

"Oh, I got him a few different things…books, clothes, some painting supplies. He said he hasn't painted in years and I wanted to encourage him to get back to things he used to enjoy. I think his most favorite gift of all was the 35th Anniversary Blue-ray DVD of Raiders of the Lost Ark. We watched it together on Christmas evening. Not exactly Miracle on 34th Street but he was determined that I should see it."

"Did you like it?" Lulu asked me but I think she could tell she had lost me in the memory of just how well that evening had gone and how despite having more sex in the last two weeks than I have had in the last ten years, I couldn't wait to see Kevin after work tonight…in our home.

"Well, you should have watched Star Wars instead to honor Carrie Fisher."

"Star Wars," Rocco shouted and I had forgotten how much he loved that movie and all of his Chewbacca and Jedi toys.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." I could tell it was Kevin before I even turned around. I stood to hug him but he placed a soft kiss on my lips before he let me go and I was certain I was smiling like a school girl.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu had stood up to give Kevin a hug and wished him Happy New Year.

"I came to pick up some lunch before heading back to the hospital. I wasn't expecting to see my favorite family. Hello Rocco and Charlotte."

"Hmm…" Lulu was turning her head from side to side and had the strangest look on her face as she looked intently at Kevin.

"I can't decide whether I like you with a beard or not, Kevin. You do look very distinguished."

He absentmindedly ran his fingers along his chin and cheeks before responding, "Well, it was the holidays and I had some time off. It is hard to be motivated to shave when you are just lounging around the house and watching movies and sleeping."

I had to turn away as I could see the look in his eyes. He was trying to tease me even now, in public, in front of my daughter, in front of my grandchildren!

Kevin joined us for a few minutes while his lunch was getting ready and was wonderful in his interactions with the children. Charlotte was smiling and laughing and seemed genuinely sad when he said he had to get back to work. That Dr. Collins is quite the charmer.

"I'm going grocery shopping after I stop to see Alexis. What would you like for dinner?"

Before Kevin could answer, Lulu replied, "Listen to the two you! You are such a domestic couple. I'm not complaining at all. In fact, I don't remember ever seeing my mom this happy. Thank you Kevin."

She gave him another hug and I noticed that Kevin was blushing. His smile got even bigger when he was almost out the door of Kelly's when Charlotte, taking the lead and Rocco following, ran to give him a big hug. I went to rescue him as I knew he had a tight afternoon schedule of clients.

We stepped outside Kelly's and now it was my turn to hug him goodbye.

"Thanks for the save and thanks for making my day. What a pleasant surprise to run into you and your family. Laura, have a great afternoon. I will see you at home. Barring any complications, I should be home about 6:30."

He reached for me before I could reach for him and our kiss deepened probably more than it should have since we were in a public location. I was still getting used to the beard too and was hoping to convince him tonight to shave just part of it and keep his mustache and goatee.

We were so caught up in our mini-make out session that I almost didn't notice Nina walk right past us as she strode in to Kelly's.

Now I had another image and sensation for the running movie in my thoughts and heart. Kevin's kiss lingered on my lips while I turned to go back in and support my daughter.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Since I feel like I usually say too much in my author's note, all I'm going to say this time is, enjoy! Keep writing KevLaur fans as there is so much more story to tell for these two!

 **Resolutions**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Definitely rated M**

 _ **Kevin**_

I used to love my work. Well, I still do love what I do…talking to others…finding ways to help people with their problems. Psychiatry has always been more than just prescribing medication for me. It is the connection with someone else that fuels me to work long hours. For the last three years, my focus had been on my work, just to stay busy and occupy my time. If truth be told, I have always been something of a workaholic: taking files home, going in for a few paperwork hours on the weekend. But now, that has all changed. Laura changed all of that. Now my free time is my time. Time to spend with her and her family is precious to me.

So, when the topic of New Year's resolutions came up, my work was the thing I focused on the most. Finding a balance between still being the best psychiatrist I can be but setting limits and boundaries so that I can enjoy my time off too.

These last few weeks with Laura have been a dream comes true. I'm glad she accepted my offer to move in and I loved having so much unexpected time together, just the two of us over the holidays. Our rhythms adapted to each other and while I initially was worried about sharing my space on a daily basis I could no longer look at my home and not imagine Laura there with me.

I was not expecting Laura to tell Lulu that she needed a break from all things Cassadine. On Christmas Eve we had talked about detachment and her wanting to find a way to still support her daughter but protect herself in the process. It made my heart ache to see how much Laura blamed herself for not being there for her daughter for so many years. So now, she seemed hesitant to set limits and I could see it in her eyes, how much she wanted to comfort and shield her daughter from pain and sorrow.

But, in the process, Laura was dealing with her own vicarious trauma as the reality of her daughter now being forever connected to the Cassadines, much like she has been for years, was suddenly front and center. Lulu became single focused, especially after hearing that Valentin and Nina married on New Year's Eve, and I felt that Laura lost some of the peace that had crept into her eyes in our week alone between Christmas and New Year's.

I was desperate to find a way to distract her and silence her fears. She had given Lulu advice, encouraging her to get to know Charlotte and give the little girl some time to try and process all of the recent changes. And now, Laura had just called me at the end of a very long work day to tell me that Lulu found out that Claudette, the only mother Charlotte has ever known, is deceased. Now, more than ever, Charlotte is going to need the consistency of her father. No matter how evil everyone thinks he is, his presence in his daughter's life is going to be critical for her emotional well-being.

I was in my office finishing my notes for the day and eager for the night ahead. Laura had agreed to go to dinner with Alex and Sydney, who had been bugging us for weeks to do something as a foursome so they could get to know Laura better. For once, I felt that being with other people, talking about other things, would be better for Laura to distract herself from her daughter—and granddaughter—than for just us to be alone together.

Laura's call had interrupted my dictation and therefore I now allowed myself some time to reflect on all of the events of the last few weeks and how good it felt to spend so much time with this amazing woman. From watching her "crushing" on Harrison Ford in her first ever viewing of _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ to the way her body felt curled up next to me every night, I allowed the movie-like images to continue playing in my thoughts. Laura was truly a feast for all the senses.

The look on her face when she opened my envelope on Christmas morning that outlined our plans to travel the world to first see Serena in med school in London, then Christina in Paris, and finally Spencer.

The smell of her fresh from the shower as she allowed me to apply rose-scented lotion to all the places she couldn't reach.

The feeling of having the breath knocked out of me when she turned to face me naked except for the gold locket I had just given to her for her birthday.

The luscious taste of her when she allowed me to bring her to orgasm in that most trusting and intimate of ways.

The sound of her laughter when we watched Alec Baldwin impersonate the soon-to-be President at the urging of Alex and Sydney.

I would have continued to think of other images and sensations had it not been for the sound of my phone, pulling me back to the here-and-now as I recognized the tone to be a text from Laura. It didn't escape me that we had indeed been thinking of each other at the same time, although I suspected that her thoughts were likely more G rated than mine at the present moment.

After entering my lock code I looked at the screen to see what she wrote:

 _ **Heading home for a glass of wine and a soak. I need them both! Another exhausting convo with Lulu. Think I have time before we leave for dinner. Can't wait! See you at home. Love you.**_

After seeing her text, I turned off my computer and reminded myself of that resolution as I realized my dictation could wait. It was time to head home.

* * *

 ** _Laura_**

I felt the tension ease out of my body as I lay in the very warm and silky water of the bathtub. Not only did Kevin have an amazing kitchen but he also had gone all out with the remodeling of his bathroom. A large two person shower with sprayers at both ends so no one got cold no matter how long the shower was or what was happening during said shower; but, also a large soaker tub that was deep and long and also accommodated more than one person. I reached for my Moscato on the table by the tub and tried to relax even further into the water. Boney James on the whole house sound system added to my mood and I was determined to stay in the warmth and soothing comfort as long as possible.

I had done well with my New Year's resolution of detachment and had told Lulu again that I felt she was trying to rush things with Charlotte, who was now grieving for a mother that had apparently taken her own life. I wondered if there was more to the story, as things often are around the Cassadines, but had told my daughter I had plans with Kevin and friends for the evening and would not be available until later in the day on Saturday.

After almost a month at my new living quarters, one of the things I enjoyed the most was having slow Saturday mornings with Kevin. We would sleep in later than during the week, make a big breakfast together in his wonderful kitchen, eat in front of the fireplace, listen to music, read, paint, nap, and almost always ended up making love again in the early afternoon.

Because of his work schedule and my Board meetings at the hospital, the last few days had been more exhausting than normal for both of us and I realized that for the first time since I had moved in with him, we had not made love for several days. Still, it felt good to just be with each other no matter what that entailed. Having spent more time with his upstairs tenets, I no longer felt uncomfortable around them and was looking forward to our dinner date to get to know them even better. That being said, I was really looking forward to being alone with Kevin at the end of our evening out.

"Well if this isn't a pleasant sight to come home to."

I had been so lost in my thoughts, the swells of the music, and the warmth of the water and wine, that I had not even heard Kevin come home.

"Hi there, yourself." I moved to sit up in the tub but he motioned me to stay where I was as he took a sip of my wine and then moved the glass and the table to the side so that he could kneel down next to the tub for a kiss.

His lips tasted sweet and his hand brushed the side of my cheek and tucked a lose strand of hair back in place. I had tied my hair up in an effort to keep it dry. I noticed he had removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before making his way through the house to the bathroom.

Kevin brought the glass of wine to my lips and offered me another sip. As he drank the last drop and moved it back to the table his hand returned and gathered a pile of soap bubbles.

"You have no idea how much I wish we had time for me to join you in there. Maybe I should call Alex and cancel. I'm sure they would understand."

"No, Kevin, I'm looking forward to our dinner plans. Besides, I feel like the only other people we see are my family and that is usually filled with drama and angst. Won't it be nice to just talk and laugh and share good food with good friends? Besides, we will have time together tomorrow. I gave Lulu her warning to not call except if it was really an emergency."

Kevin was now making waves in the water with his hand, almost as if he was trying to part the bubbles that were obstructing his view.

"Good girl. But don't think I will be able to wait to have you all to myself until tomorrow. We are not as young as Alex and Sydney so we will excuse ourselves at a reasonable hour to tell them we need to go home to bed."

"Speak for yourself, old man. Now give me another kiss and help me out of here."

Kevin's lips found mine again but this time his hand dipped below the water's surface and I felt his finger circle my nipple without touching it.

"Kevin.'

"Laura," he echoed followed by a breathy kiss as his hand cupped my entire breast and I saw the water soak the sleeve of his dress shirt.

All I could do was gasp and continue our kiss.

* * *

 ** _Kevin_**

I don't remember being so completely consumed by my love for someone when I had certainly been in love before. Lucy and I had always found our way back to each other and while passionate with each other there were also times that I really couldn't stand to be around her. I had fallen in love with Eve during a difficult time in my life, and while more compatible in some ways than my relationship with Lucy, it still felt as if she was holding something back even after we were married.

Perhaps it was age and maturity but being with Laura felt so unique and intense that I had to remind myself that it likely wasn't going to be always like this. Our passion and fire for each other would likely run its course and burn down to a constant ember like all long term couples.

It took all of my will power to stop kissing and touching Laura and instead help her out of the bathtub so that we both could get ready for dinner. After we both had changed and she was putting on her finishing touches I went to stand behind her at the mirror, despite having a mirror and sink of my own right next to hers. She knew what I was there to do as it had become something of our ritual over the last few weeks. I saw the corner of her smile as I picked up her hair brush and started to brush her hair myself. I loved the sound of the brush as it moved through her silken, gold locks and the way she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax through my ministrations. We didn't talk, we didn't need to say anything, we just enjoyed the moment of connection and intimacy.

Finally, Laura turned and took the brush from my hand.

"Kevin Collins, you are determined to make us late."

She held the brush in mid-air and I saw her shocked expression as she took in my outfit for the evening.

"Laura, is something wrong?"

"No, I just can't think of the last time I saw you in jeans and a sweater. Usually you are dressed in suits for work or sweat pants and sweatshirts for lounging around home."

"Well Mexican food and margaritas don't require dress clothes. Plus, Alex is insisting that we go to Marty's for a game of pool before we call it a night and I certainly don't want to be overdressed in there. You, on the other hand, are too beautiful to be hanging with the local lesbians."

I leaned in to kiss her again but she was quick to end it this time so as not to smudge her makeup.

"Afraid of the competition, Dr. Collins? Come on, you have nothing to fear, I only have eyes for you and plan to make that known to everyone around us tonight."

* * *

 ** _Laura_**

This is what happiness feels like. True happiness. No fears, no worries, no waiting for the next bad piece of news, just laughter with friends, good food, and plenty of alcohol. The conversation flowed at dinner as much as the tequila did and I finally realized why Kevin had clicked so much with Alex and Sydney in the first place and agreed to have them rent the apartment above his home. They were fun! Being with them reminded me of when Kevin and I had played that car racing game in his hotel room, and just thinking about that made me remember our first night together and how much I wanted him again right now.

I reached for his leg under the table and saw him visibly squirm. His voice caught too, just as he was talking to Sydney about some program he had recently watched on the History Channel. I raked my nails along his upper thigh and casually reached with my other hand to take another sip of my drink. I felt the electricity between us crackle and only stopped my movements when his hand reached to hold mine still. He didn't miss a beat and gave me a look out of the corner of his eye while he continued conversing.

He was gorgeous! I couldn't take my eyes off of him. How did this happen that I finally met the most perfect man that somehow not only completed me but made me want to be an even better person. A better friend, a better mother, a better lover.

The four of us told stories through dinner, kept the drinks flowing, and couldn't stop laughing despite other people staring at us from their tables.

Sydney had been our designated driver as she had to get up to study in the morning due to being a fourth year law student at PCU. Kevin had initially talked about us being dropped back home allowing the two of them to go back out to the only lesbian bar in Port Charles that had been a local hangout since the early 70's. But, when Alex mentioned how good the music is at Marty's and how she couldn't wait to dance, I talked Kevin in to going along with them. It felt like an adventure and I loved the idea of us making new memories together. Plus, I was enjoying teasing him and wanted to keep our sexual tension bubbling to the surface as I knew the payoff was going to be intense when we finally made it back home. That is, if the alcohol didn't get to us first.

So, we slowed down our drinking and Kevin challenged Alex to a game of pool affording me a chance to talk to Sydney some more about her plans for post-law school.

She was a lovely girl, with auburn hair, and she reminded me of a young Bobbie Spencer with her fierce drive and determination.

"Laura, I am so glad that you both agreed to this evening. This has been exactly what I needed. This term has been exhausting."

"I still can't believe that you and Alex are going on a bus to D.C. next weekend for the Women's March on Washington. I think that is great. You will be a part of history."

She looked at me seriously before asking her question, "Are you sure you won't consider coming with us? Just think how much Kevin would miss you while you were gone."

"No, but I definitely want to hear all about it when you two get back. Just be careful and be safe."

"We will be and I plan on studying the entire way there and sleeping the entire way home."

The music was starting to get louder and more women were coming in to the bar. You could tell they were regulars as they were greeted by name by the bartender and seemed totally at home. A random man arrived, usually with a group of other women, and I did notice one other straight couple sitting at the bar. I noticed a few looks when Kevin had been in the bathroom, but the women were perceptive and could tell that we were together just by the way we interacted and looked at each other.

"So, you are hoping to focus on Human Rights Law after you graduate?" I attempted to continue my conversation with Sydney.

I tried to listen to what she was saying but was distracted by Kevin's reaction to his loss at pool and noticed that he was staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him and we smiled at the same time. Suddenly, I thought I would explode if I didn't get closer to him. Thankfully, Sydney could tell I was distracted and wanted to be somewhere else.

"You are so good for him, Laura. He was miserable when you were out of the country. I think he was in love with you even then and was afraid he had lost you for good. I'm so glad you found your way back to each other. You know this is a bar for women and as such, I think you should go ask your man to dance."

As if by magic, our DJ had switched from a dance mix to Eric Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight._ I loved this song and loved the man I was about to ask to dance with me. I reached for Sydney's hand across the table and gave her a gentle squeeze as I mouthed, "thank you" before heading across the crowded floor.

Kevin had seen me coming so wasn't surprised when I held out my hand to him. I was utterly amazed by how well we could communicate without words. I felt his arms around me as we began to dance to the music. The warmth radiated from his body and he smelled so good as we struggled to get even closer to each other. I stood on the tips of my toes so that I could whisper in his ear. I felt his hands go lower around my waist, just flirting with the swell of my bottom, and could tell he was struggling to accept the boundaries required in a public place.

"I love you." We said it together and I smiled against the skin of his neck, lost in the music and each other.

* * *

 ** _Kevin_**

 _This beautiful lady,_

 _Walking around with me._

"Laura, you are so wet." She tasted of hints of tequila and the diet coke she had been drinking at the bar to sober up from dinner. I opened my mouth to her tongue and wondered if we would even make it past the front door. I had shimmied my left hand down her pants as soon as we made it across the threshold while I could hear Alex and Sydney enter their apartment overhead.

"Kevin."

"Tell me what you want…what you need?"

"You. Always you." Her voice was raw from talking over the music and it caught in her throat as the pad of my finger found her clit amongst her folds of smoothness and incredible wetness. We needed to lose these clothes—quickly—as my dexterity was limited in the space I had procured underneath her underwear and jeans. My own jeans were feeling too small and confining as well.

"Kevin…living room…fireplace."

She extracted my hand and I shivered at the loss of contact and warmth and allowed her to lead me to the living room. Again, without speaking, she found the pillows and blankets while I lit the fireplace and a few candles. We sat down on the blanket in front of the fire and I put my hands on her face, watching the shadows dance in her eyes.

"How did I ever get so lucky? Where did you come from Laura Spencer and what did I do right to have you in my life?"

"You learned how to break codes and help others."

She was kissing me more now and reached down to pull my sweater over my head. Her hands were everywhere: in my hair, running up and down my chest, circling my nipples, and now they settled on the first button on my jeans. I took her hands in mine and stood up in front of her. I wanted her to enjoy the show as much as I wanted to put on a show for her. Laura Spencer was a vibrant, alluring, sexy woman who deserved to be treasured and loved.

The constant teasing all night long had reached the boiling point and I felt imbued with a surge of sexuality and passion that was fueled by the need in her eyes. I slowly undid one button at a time while she looked up at me and licked her lips. I felt the growl in the back of my throat before I heard it. At last I was to the final button and slid my jeans down my legs and stepped out of them. I saw the appreciation in her eyes as she noticed my tighter fitting boxer briefs as compared to my usual boxers. Now she was pulling me down to her again and I felt her hand reach out to stroke me over the top of the material.

"Kevin, let's make love to each other."

Her word choice was not lost on me and we found a way to rid each other of the rest of our clothing as we pulled the blanket over top of us. I reached for her and found her wetness again. She started to stroke me further but I stilled her hands.

"Laura, I want to watch you come for me, this time. All of our other love making I've been too distracted by what you were doing to me to just watch you. Your expression, your sounds, I want this just to be about you. Let me give you this pleasure."

She started to object but then I felt her pull me closer and put my hand back to her sensitive spot and opened her legs to me further. She was warm and swollen and I could tell how close she was already.

I kissed her fully and deeply and moved my voice to her ear while my fingers continued to bring her pleasure. I consciously lowered my voice, if nothing else so that she could hear my own desire.

"Don't worry, Laura, I'll make you come again when I'm inside you.

She made the most delicious sounds and it was truly magnificent to just watch her come undone in my hands, around me, before me.

"Let yourself go. Just feel. Trust me and let go."

"Kevin, don't stop."

After weeks of being lovers, I was beginning to learn the things that made her gasp and lurch forward. I also knew that Laura loved to talk during love making and she wasn't shy about expressing her innermost desires. Not surprisingly, as a lover she gave it her all, just like she did in other aspects of her life.

"That feels so good, Kevin…more…harder, faster. Make me come for you. Just you."

She felt so good, so soft, so inviting. I watched her face as the flames from the fireplace danced in her eyes. I felt her gasp before she shuddered and cried out my name, louder than before, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling. I don't think I had ever witnessed a more beautiful sight.

* * *

 ** _Laura_**

I couldn't move. I could feel my breathing, and could see shadows dancing on the ceiling but I couldn't move for some time. Each time with Kevin seemed better than the last but this time was definitely more intense. Perhaps it was because I could just concentrate on what he was doing to me or perhaps it was because we had taken a break for a few days. Nevertheless, it was exquisite and enjoyable and I willed myself to reach for him. I pulled back the blanket that was over top of us, partly because I was warm enough from the fire, but also because I wanted to just look at him, naked beside me.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked while I could see the corners of his smile.

"Much more than just okay."

He could tell that I wanted him on his back as I made it no secret that being on top was one of my favorite positions. But it was clear that he wasn't expecting what I had planned first and I felt first his shudder and then heard his groan as I took him in my mouth.

My hands were everywhere and I ran my nails down his thigh, mimicking my actions from earlier in the restaurant. I continued to use them to my advantage, and heard my first curse word of the night.

I smiled as I pulled back from him long enough to look into his eyes. I could tell Kevin was enjoying himself but I was in no mood to end this already.

"What happened to your voice, Dr. Collins. You know how much I enjoy hearing your voice when we are together like this. Can't you enjoy this and talk at the same time?"

I loved teasing him but needed to be careful as he would likely return the favor in due time.

I moved deftly and carefully and lifted up around him until our bodies were joined as one. I took just a minute to adjust to him and to enjoy our connection. Both of us waiting out the other one, reveling in the tension, until neither of us could stand to be silent or still any longer.

We moved together…we made noise together…and it felt amazing. Kevin moved his hands from my hips up to my face and he pulled me down to him so that he could kiss me. Then I heard his voice, telling me how beautiful I was and how good it felt to be inside me. His hands found their way to my breasts and I took the opportunity to sit back up and find more leverage.

"Laura, I want to try something new."

I could barely hear what he was saying because I was so lost in my struggle to find my release.

I slowed my movements and reached for his shoulders. My hand grazed his scar and I was careful to not put my weight there but instead leaned forward again to kiss the very spot that marked his sacrifice for me.

"Tell me," I managed to whisper in his ear. His thrusts continued and I could tell he was getting close.

"As much as I love looking in your eyes and fondling your breasts, I want to touch you and bring you with me."

I read his mind before he could say more and reluctantly disconnected our bodies only to turn around so that my back was towards him. This angle was new and I felt myself open to him even more. First my hips, then my breasts, I could feel him trying to find his own leverage.

"Oh, Kevin, this feels so good."

His breath and voice were in my ear again, urging me forward. Then I felt his fingers searching my wetness again and I knew this was going to become my new favorite position.

"I love you, Laura Webber Spencer."

"I love you, Kevin Collins."

I realize it has always sounded corny in the movies or in romance novels, but I swear that I did see stars as Kevin brought me my release for the second time tonight. He followed me only seconds later and we both were gasping for air, as I collapsed back against his chest and he pulled the blanket back over us. I sensed his lips on my skin and felt his arms wrapped all the way around my body. Now, as we lay there, before the fire, waiting for the spinning room to slow down, I could still hear the music from our dance earlier at the bar.

 _I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes_

 _And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_

 **To be continued**


End file.
